Can't Let This Go
by tread-lightly
Summary: It's Friday night. It's Friday night in Toronto and Fiona Coyne doesn't want to spend it alone on her couch, freezing her butt off. Fimogen fluff. Enjoy!
1. Fiona

It's Friday night. It's Friday night in Toronto and Fiona Coyne is curled up on her couch in a blanket, freezing her butt off and pretending to watch a movie. She can't get over how cold it is and she can't get over her urge to spontaneously invite Imogen over either. She's been texting Imogen for a while and her fingers are tapping away furiously in response to another adorable remark of Imogen's and before she knows it she's smiling like a fool and is glad her mom isn't home to call her out on it.

She can't believe how quickly she fell head over heels for Imogen, but she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. School was never a bore with her and seeing her was always the highlight of Fiona's day. There was just something special about Imogen that drew Fiona in, and she could never quite put her finger on it (although the smell of Imogen's hair and the blazing look she sometimes got in her eyes did a pretty good job of that).

So, for what seemed like the thousandth time, she wrote a message asking Im to come over. Fiona threw her head back, completely exasperated at not knowing what to do. Part of her was much too nervous to send it. The other was desperate to be in the girl's company. Finally, after staring at the movie she wasn't _really _watching for ten more minutes, she gave in. _Hey Im, do you want to come over tonight? I'm trying to watch a movie, but it's sooo boring. You can bring a movie of your choice. :) _She pressed send immediately, not wanting to dwell on the decision and end up backing out. In less than a minute her phone went off. A smile broke across her face and she bit her lip before replying. _Well hurry up and get over here! Can't wait!_

Another ten minutes go by before Fiona's kicking herself. "Oh why did I invite her over? I'm going to make a fool of myself!" She darted in and out of her room and cleaned up as quickly as she could. There really wasn't much to clean, but she had to keep herself occupied. The butterflies in her stomach appeared to be having quite the dance party. Knowing Imogen would be there any minute, Fiona abruptly stopped herself. "Okay, Fiona. Breathe," She closed her eyes for a moment. She inhaled a long breathe through her nose and held it. She exhaled through her mouth. A smile threatened to break her composure now. Imogen was coming over and Fiona was much too excited for her own good.

She had started over to the kitchen to start making hot chocolate when her phone went off again. She unlocked the screen and read her latest text. "_Fi! Open the door this instant!" _Fiona smoothed her purple t-shirt and made her way to the door, not questioning why Imogen didn't just knock. She pulled open the door, and was surprised to find nobody there. "Imogen?" She peeked around and even took a few tentative steps outside to scout the area. "Is this some kind of prank?" A moment goes by. "She's probably not here yet… Making me anxious for nothing."

Fiona went back to her room, aiming to find something to make waiting more bearable. She settled on fixing her bedspread. Again.

She didn't hear the steps approaching fast from behind her.  
Before she knew it she was getting a frigid hug from behind and she screamed from the shock and fear coursing through her body. Fiona whipped around, Imogen practically rolling on the floor with laughter."Imogen!" Tears were running down Imogen's face. Fiona grabbed a pillow and took a swing at the girl but Im was too fast.

"I just wanted to surprise you, Fi! But you have to admit that was a pretty great response." Fiona took another swing but Imogen caught it. "C'mon, Fiona. What are sneak attacks for?"

Fiona couldn't stay mad. "Alright, alright. You're a genius."

"And?"

"And a master ninja assassin sent to make me freeze to death. I'm assuming you came in through the fire escape?"

"Right," Imogen smiled mischeviously. God that smiled killed Fiona every time. "You really need to lock that thing more often."

"Good idea." The girls embraced and lingered there before Fiona went to lock the window. She called out from the other room, "so what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"I brought a couple but I was thinking _Paranormal Activity. _What do you think?" Imogen took the time to change into her pajamas: a pair of cute sweatpants and a graphic tee. She skipped back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Fiona. Fiona stared at her.

"Isn't that movie supposed to be insanely scary?"

"Supposedly," Imogen replied. "But that's why I'm going to watch it with you! Then we can cover each other's eyes during all the scary parts, and then if we get scared at night we'll have each other!" Fiona's stomach flipped. That… didn't sound so bad after all.

"Besides," Imogen continued, laying her head back on Fiona's lap, "I really want to see it but I don't want to watch it all by myself."

Fiona's cheeks were burning. She took a chance and glanced down at Imogen, who was avoiding her gaze and her cheeks looked awfully pink as well. "Fine. But one condition." Fiona stated.

"What's that?" Imogen asked solemnly. Fiona ran a hand over Imogen's hair. Fiona always loved it when Imogen was like this. Slightly vulnerable, but so open.

"We get some hot chocolate and more blankets first." Fiona tilted her head and smiled.

Imogen sat straight up, nearly bouncing up and down when she turned to Fiona. "Really? Can we have cookies and popcorn too, please? You always have the best snacks!"

Fiona giggled at Imogen's excitement. "Yeah. That's fine."

Imogen planted a kiss on Fiona's cheek before she bounced up off of the couch. "I'll get the blankets!" She nearly danced into Fiona's room.

Fiona sat there, dumbstruck. It took her a few moments to register what had just happened. Slowly she stood up and walked into the kitchen, trying to hide the grin she had no hope of containing.

**...**

**I hope you liked it! I'm thinking I'll probably continue this. I really love Fiona and Imogen together and I want to continue writing about them. :) Tell me what you think- this is my first story here on fanfiction.**


	2. Imogen

By the time Fiona had finished preparing hot chocolate, Imogen had stripped Fiona's bed of its comforter, found a few lavish throws and quilts in the linen closet, and layered them in a strategic and orderly fashion. When she was done with her work, Imogen grabbed a quilt, wrapped it around her shoulders, and walked into the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter, and watched Fiona throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"So, you want your hot chocolate now?" Fiona passed her a steaming mug. "Careful. It's, well, hot."

"Thanks," Imogen held the cup up to her lips, but thought better of it and set it down to cool for a few minutes. She propped her chin on her hand and watched as Fiona fished out some goodies from the pantry. She could hardly believe that she was best friends with the one and only Fiona Coyne. They had come so far since the beginning of the year. Now she was sitting in Casa Coyne, not as an outcast or tag-along like at that silly party, but as a friend. She smiled at the thought. "So where's your mom off to?" Imogen asked. Fiona looked up from plate of cookies she was putting out and furrowed her eyebrows.

"She's at her main office for a few days. She needs to pick up and sort through some records. She wouldn't tell me much; she's been pretty hush-hush about work recently." Imogen heard an inkling of distress in Fiona's voice. She slid off the stool and enveloped Fiona in a hug, blanket and all. Her heart started pounding. Imogen noticed it more and more every time she was with Fiona. Initially Imogen thought she was just happy to have a new friend, but as her and Fiona got closer and closer she couldn't help but recognize how much deeper those feelings went. She tried hinting at it, but she wasn't sure the message was getting across, even when she kissed Fiona on the cheek before dashing off to grab blankets. Whatever feelings she had for Fiona, she wanted to show it and she couldn't keep herself from doing so either. Imogen loved the feeling she got around Fiona. She cherished how comfortable she was in her presence, and how much Fi could make her laugh and smile. She didn't want to see Fiona upset- not when she had given her so much.

"Well, I hope things are alright and she doesn't mind me being over." The girls broke apart and leaned back against the counter. Imogen fidgeted with her blanket. _Okay, heart. Calm down now. Thank you._

"Of course not," Imogen noticed Fiona's face light back up. "I'm sure everything is fine anyways. This isn't the first time she's been out for work-related stuff." Imogen knew those words were meant to convince Fiona herself that things were alright, but she didn't push the subject. At that point the microwave went off and Fiona pulled the popcorn out and emptied it into a bowl. "Alright, now we're in business. I'd say it's officially time to watch some movies and scare ourselves to death!"

**...**

**Alright, this chapter is _short! _ I'd apologize but I needed to transition back into Fiona's head for the next part, and this was the best place to break off at. :) The next chapter is going to be waaaay longer and I've already started on it. It'll be up within the next twenty-four hours!**


	3. Fiona ii

Fiona was right about scaring themselves to death. Both Imogen and Fiona had completely disregarded personal space by the time the movie started to pick up. Fiona was practically in Imogen's lap because even though Imogen has a hard time keeping her eyes on the screen, Fiona in no way, shape, or form enjoys horror movies. Imogen finds the fear factor exhilarating while Fiona finds it repulsive and mentally scarring.

So, when a loud banging on the door sounds throughout the loft, Fiona practically shrieks before she hears a voice announcing it's the police and she pauses the movie. She got up warily, remembering all the horror stories she's heard about fake policemen, and makes sure that Imogen is wrapped up in their "little nest", as Imogen had fondly deemed it. Before answering the door, she checks the peephole, and there is indeed a real officer (with a rather large moustache) and a few other dispatchers scattered down the hall. Quickly, Fiona unlatched the lock and threw open the door.

"Hello, ma'am. There's no need to be so alarmed," the officer laughed at his lame attempt at a joke. "We were just wondering if you had seen or heard any odd noises in the building recently, or suspicious activity on the street."

"I haven't, officer." Fiona replied. _Great_, she thought. _People have been hearing weird noises. That's exactly what I want to hear. Why did I agree to watch that movie? _

"Alright, thank you. Don't worry now, dear. Stay safe." The officer turned around and Fiona shut and locked the door, and returned to the living room (as in she sprinted as casually as possible).

"What was that all about?" Imogen asked, still buried under the pile of blankets.

"Apparently there have been some odd noises? Not quite sure. He just asked me if I had seen any suspicious activity lately." Imogen nodded in response as Fiona crawled back under the blankets. For once she had no problem scooting right up next to Imogen due to sheer fear. The thought of anything haunting her loft- let alone the building- threatened to give her a heart attack.

Fiona turned the movie back on, and eventually both girls relaxed to the point where Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's waist, leaning her head against Fiona's shoulder, and giving her a squeeze whenever something particularly frightening happened. Fiona enjoyed this the most, and her heart nearly stopped every time Imogen squeezed her tight. Combined with the kiss on the cheek she had received earlier, the night was fairly dream-like.

They're almost to the end of the movie when Imogen remarks that there are multiple endings, but they end up missing most of it because they keep pulling one another close and shutting their eyes. As soon as the credits start rolling, Fiona suggests they put in a different movie to distract themselves. "I really don't want to get up though," Fiona chuckled, but her expression showed she was worried.

"It's just a movie, Fi. That's what I always tell myself, at least. Besides, it ended up being pretty good," She said it as if she had just finished a documentary, and was going to write a review. "A little slow in some parts, but good enough."

Fiona rolled her eyes."How do you enjoy these things? Honestly…" Imogen laughed, but Fiona continued anyways. "So _do _you want to watch another movie? My pick this time."

"I don't see why not," she smiled. "Just nothing too boring."

"Oh shut up," but Fiona couldn't help but smile back.

They end up stopping halfway through. It's after midnight and they're too tired to concentrate on some romantic comedy Fiona picked out.

"It didn't have much of a plot anyways," Fiona admitted as she turned off the TV. "Let's move into my bedroom. I'm about ready to fall asleep. At least, I hope I'll be able to." She shuddered. "All I can picture is some creepy demon grabbing my leg and dragging me out."

"Fi, you'll have me. That's why we watched it together!" Imogen had all of the blankets gathered up in her arms, and she bumped into Fiona as if she were a sumo wrestler. Fiona doesn't know how to respond, but she doesn't have to when Imogen skips off into her room and flops on the bed, blankets and all. Fiona was about to make a witty remark when she noticed she left the light on in the kitchen.

"Shoot. Just a second. I need to turn the light off."

A muffled "okay!" sounded in response.

Fiona creeped out into the loft but was set on edge by all of the unfamiliar noises that houses only make at night. She swears she hears something breathing next to her and she immediately pops back into her room. "Imogen, I don't care if I'm like a little kid for being so scared but I really, _really _don't want to go turn that light off."

"Oh, c'mon silly," and suddenly a warm, delicate hand found Fiona's. She looked down to see her fingers laced with Imogen's and blushed. Imogen looked Fiona in the eyes, determination written across her face. "We got this."

The girls dashed into the kitchen, but before turning off the light Fiona grabbed some candles and a set of matches from the cabinet. Imogen hit the light switch and reached for Fiona's hand again, leading them back into Fiona's room.

While Imogen fixed the blankets on the bed, Fiona set to lighting the candles and placing them around the room. She even turned on the radio to some station Imogen liked on low for some background noise.

"Much better," Fiona noted.

"Yes. It'll definitely keep the demons at bay." Imogen had crawled into bed. "What would really work would be some salt."

"Salt?" Fiona turned off the lights and slid into bed. The girls were on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yep. You don't watch very many paranormal shows, do you?"

"Not really," Fiona laughed. "I suppose I am not well trained to defend myself against the unknown."

"Well, we'll have to fix that."

They lay silent for a while, listening to the quiet hum of the radio. Fiona thought about the night's events. She thought about how the way they sat on the couch throughout the movies could be seen as cuddling; how Imogen took her hand before they darted off to the kitchen; about the looks Imogen had given her whenever she said anything about protecting her. Fiona's throat got tight and she drew in a sharp breath. She replayed the kiss Imogen had given her on the cheek again and it struck her that Imogen could very well feel the same way that Fiona felt about her.

"Imogen?" Fiona asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" The response is quiet.

"I'm so glad I know you." Fiona turned onto her side, and Imogen did the same. "You and Eli are my best friends, and I can't explain how utterly amazing it feels not be so lonely anymore."

Imogen's lips curled into a grin. "I know. I'm so glad I know you, too." Fiona's caught off guard when Imogen settles her arm on Fiona's waist, and leans in to kiss Fiona softly on the cheek. "I never imagined this year going so well. I've never been this happy before, and for once everything seems to be right. I still can't believe I'm best friends with you, Fi."

Fiona sees that blazing look in Imogen's eyes and the urge to kiss her is stronger than ever, but she glances away, not sure if she should take the risk. She scrunches her eyes shut and can't believe that any of this is happening, but the feel of Imogen's arm around her is tethering her to reality. Fiona slid her arm around Imogen's waist.

"You know, with all of the candles and the blankets and the music in the background, your room feels really cozy and… safe." Imogen began. "I always feel like I can be myself around you. Like I can come see you and not have to worry about anything. I like that."

"I'm glad," was all Fiona could get out. It's what Imogen says next that sends her over the edge.

"I like the feel of your arm around me," she snuggled in closer. "Your arms are like a safe place, too."

They locked eyes. Fiona couldn't believe the amount of warmth she saw in Imogen's, and the moment was undeniably special and intimate and the rest of the world didn't exist. It was all just Imogen. Imogen, Imogen, Imogen. Fiona pulled her closer, and leaned her head in. She brushed her nose against Imogen's cheek, and her stomach exploded with butterflies when Imogen responded in the same way. The movement was slow and trusting. Eventually their noses found each other. _Eskimo kisses, _Fiona thought. She stopped for a moment, and closed her eyes. She knew she could easily close the distance to Imogen's lips.

She found the strength to go through with it and she lowered her lips to Imogen's. It was a more of hushed whisper, really. It was Fiona whispering to Imogen how much she really meant to her without words; how much she was holding back; how much she needed her. It was blissful. She was finally kissing her after months of waiting. Imogen's lips parted slightly, and she responded gently. Soon Imogen had a hand on one of Fiona's cheeks and pulled her in more.

"Imogen..." Fiona started as soon as they pulled apart. Her mind was racing. "Im, is that how you really feel?"

Imogen's laugh chimed through the whole loft. "Honestly, Fiona! Is it not obvious? Sometimes you are so thick!" And she pounced on Fiona, tickling her senseless.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Stop!" But Imogen wouldn't until Fiona pinned her down and returned the favor.

"Fi! I- I can't breathe!" Imogen squealed, then she jumped back on Fiona, ready for revenge.

"Truce, truce, truce!" The girls eyed each other suspiciously, flashing toothy grins.

"Deal," Imogen said. "But first we must seal it with another kiss!" Imogen leaned over and planted one on Fiona's lips, not giving Fiona any time to respond.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Fiona tried to give Imogen one, but Imogen turned her cheek.

"Nuh-uh," Imogen giggled.

"Im, you are making this. Much. Too. Difficult." Fiona replied, desperate to connect her lips with Imogen's again. But no matter what Imogen turned her face every which way, enjoying torturing the girl. Finally Fiona pinned Imogen's wrists down. She brought her face in close and just before connecting their mouths once again, she stared into Imogen's eyes. Imogen's eyes fluttered shut before Fiona's, and her chin tilted up involuntarily. Fiona brought their lips together and she felt Imogen's body completely relax. She released her grip on Im's wrists and instead wrapped her fingers in Imogen's hair. Imogen's hands found Fiona's hips, and slowly Imogen pushed Fiona onto her back. Soon their stomachs were pressed against each other. They paused, drinking in the moment. Fiona took the opportunity to suck on Imogen's bottom lip, and then she let her head sink back into her pillow. Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and settled her head on Fiona's chest.

Fiona couldn't picture a more perfect moment. There was no place she wanted to be more than right where she was. Her arms connected around Imogen's waist. She was never going to let this go.

"Fiona?"

"Yes, Imogen?"

"Best. Movie. Night. Ever."

Fiona breathed in the scent of Imogen's hair before replying.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

_Well, that's it! A lot happened this chapter, and I kind of wanted some more detail in parts but... This is how it worked out. I might try some one-shots soon. They might be more "my speed". :) Anyhow, I just adore these two together. I'm really hoping season 12 is going to treat them well. I think I'll start a riot if it doesn't. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
